


The World's Oldest Profession

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Lingerie, Masturbation, Money kink, Muscles, Porn Video, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: On a distant corner of Mermaid Island, Meifong has a money-making venture with one of the most profitable industries in the world. When Mirei discovers her studio while looking for Mamori, she's offered the chance to deal with a taboo desire that's been reawakened. Will she succumb to pleasure, or is once enough?
Relationships: Shikishima Mirei/Original Character(s), Shikishima Mirei/Tokonome Mamori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	The World's Oldest Profession

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Dark_Tzitzimine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tzitzimine/pseuds/Dark_Tzitzimine) in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



What was the cure for the virus? Ever since it had been discovered, this was the question going around the world. On a secluded corner of Mermaid Island, near Torino Town but through the jungle, Meifong Sakura had set up a “lab” of sorts to test for the answer. Calling it a laboratory was a stretch. Most labs didn’t have expensive video equipment, a high-tech editing room, and a series of sets that looked like they came off a third-rate TV drama. While men were forbidden on Mermaid Island, a few had been allowed entry into one small part of it.

This was Aphrodite Studios, home of an amateur pornography label founded by Meifong Sakura herself. There were several girls without partners on the Extar and Liberator sides, who were looking for a way to blow off steam from the excessive horniness that the virus gave them. Meifong had set up this studio to make some extra cash off those lonely girls, and give a curated few lonely boys from the mainland a chance to have their way with beautiful women, under the pretense of seeing if sperm could serve as a cure for the virus. It was based on the Otome Theory, referred to in a series of nanomachine experiments from years ago.

Mamori had gotten lost in the woods while looking for Nimi, and Mirei had trekked deep into the jungle to find her. After passing a road path with no signs, she’d found herself in front of the nondescript concrete building that was the home of Aphrodite Studios. Upon walking in, she heard the door slam behind her, closing shut with a creaky noise. It was locked. There was no way to escape. The dark building lit up, and Meifong stepped out of the shadows to welcome Mirei into her private chamber.

“Shikishima, perfect! You have the kind of body that makes men want to get their rocks off,” said Meifong. “Come on, change into this sexy underwear. We’re starting shooting in a few minutes, and I promised the gentlemen that they’d be able to get their dicks wet. Time is money!”

“Wait, what?” Mirei asked.

“We’re shooting a porno. It’s the most lucrative industry in the world, so it’s no wonder I’d set one up here on this island,” said Meifong. “Today I was thinking of doing group sex. There’s so many men who want to shoot a film it’s better to do them in groups. You’d had experience with this kind of thing, I heard.”

“It wasn’t... pleasant,” Mirei said. “But from what Miranda did to me that time, my pussy was tingling in a way that Mamori can’t make it. She’s too inexperienced, and her fingers can’t reach back to those parts. It’s been a fantasy of mine to do it once, with someone who wasn’t forcing it on me.”

“That’s what Aphrodite Studios is for. We make fantasies come true,” said Meifong. “You get yourself settled into that couch over there, and wait for the men to come in. They’re all of a certain type. Helps keep the video on theme.”

Mirei had changed into a pair of underwear that left nothing to the imagination. A cupless bra and a crotchless pair of panties, leaving her dark red nipples exposed and her pussy and asshole visible. With almost all of her body on display, Mirei’s attractiveness became clear. She was in good shape, with a bit of muscle around her waist and chest that let a man know she had good stamina, even if the rest of her was soft and voluptuous. Full, round, perky tits. A perfectly-shaped brown ass that looked like two hills on the horizon. 

Her pubic and armpit hair belied her true nature. They were still black, as expected of a Japanese woman, with thick hair like a brush that she had barely bothered to care for with her life on the run. It grew all the way around her asshole, tickling her pucker. Mirei was nervously sweating, feeling like her ass would stick to the couch cushions. The camera turned towards her, and Meifong walked out onto the set.

She was wearing nothing except her cowboy hat, not even bothering to cover up her pussy with a scrap of paper like usual. As the producer, director and fluffer for the set, it was easier to work without clothes once filming begun. “You’re looking beautiful, Shikishima. We’ve got four men who are eager to see you. Come in, boys!”

Four young men, in their teens and early twenties, walked into the room. They were all in decent enough shape, with two of them wearing glasses. From the shape of their bulges, Mirei could tell they were all rock-hard and eager, and one of them appeared to have a particularly large, dangling pair of balls. They all had a kind of awkward nerdiness about them.

“I know about your past, so I got the opposite. Nerds, geeks, dorks, dweebs, poindexters. The kind of men who’ve only made love to their own hands. They’re big fans of the livestreams Mermaid Island’s been putting out, and these particular four were chosen at the latest Comiket to be your gangbang partners. They haven’t had time to shower, but they’re not ugly. We have some standards,” said Meifong.

“This won’t hurt?” asked Mirei.

“They revere you like a dark-skinned goddess. You have more power over them than they have over wanking to artwork on pixiv,” said Meifong. “I was getting them hard backstage. Let them poke and sniff my pussy all they wanted.”

Though Meifong didn’t have as bushy a pussy as Mirei, she had let a few strands grow in to show that she wasn’t a kid, despite her looks. Mirei noticed lines of love juice running down Meifong’s thighs. For her, it had all been merely foreplay. She was going to get herself off on the real event soon. “Alright boys, I’m gonna head backstage and start livestreaming. Once the red light’s on, whip out your dicks and let the fun begin!”

“Livestreaming?” asked Mirei.

“We’ll edit it into a more cohesive DVD later. This is an additional revenue stream,” said Meifong, disappearing into the editing room.

The camera’s red light turned on. Mirei introduced herself to the young, perverted gentlemen. “I’m Mirei Shikishima, a Liberator. My three sizes are 111-65-94. H cup. I’m not a virgin, but my experiences recently have mostly been with other women. I want to try experiencing a dick again, so treat me gently.”

Four pairs of underwear hit the floor. Mirei was greeted by cocks of varying lengths and thicknesses, all with foreskin that had been peeled back, revealing heads engorged with blood, in varying shades. Even the smallest of them was still on the long side. Meifong had been very particular when she was picking them out. The most confident of the four approached Mirei, his dick happily bouncing as he approached her.

“Mirei, I’d be honored if you chose me first,” he said. Mirei breathed on his dick, getting close enough to start playing with it. When her warm breath hit his cock, a drop of precum rolled down his shaft.

“Don’t be a fucking quick shot!” Mirei said. “I want this to be pleasurable!”

Mirei licked that drop of precum off his cock, before wrapping her fingers around his length. As her hand stroked his cock, she felt it throbbing between her grip. Equal parts soft and hard, the dual nature of a dick fascinated her. She had never gotten a good look at them during those experimental days, but now that she could see it up close, as a living thing, it was cute and rugged, in a way.

She licked along his shaft, watching the ways it responded to her touch. With her other hand, she grabbed onto his balls. They were plump, ripe with fertile sperm after not masturbating for a week. Very carefully maneuvering about them, not seeing them as a weak point, Mirei was filled with a small sense of awe. Everything in there was being produced in response to her body. Her desirable, sexual body.

The man’s cock disappeared into her mouth. Mirei sucked on it gingerly, rolling her tongue against the underside of the glans and slurping up every drop of sweat that fell from it. The taste of it was fleshy and salty, but not terrible. As the scent of a man’s musk went up her nose, she found herself licking the dick more and more. A tingling began to stir in her pussy, similar yet different to the kind of stirring she felt when she was with Mamori.

“It’d be a shame if you didn’t use your breasts,” said the man. “They look so soft. I want my cock between them!”

Mirei let his cock, now drenched in her saliva, fall from her lips. She picked up her breasts, squeezing them a little. The sight of her groping herself, feeling the weight of her own chest, was enough to make the other three men in the room rock hard. She wrapped her breasts around his cock, closing in on each side. Once firmly trapped in her pillowy boobs, she opened her mouth and let out a line of saliva into her cleavage. Now lubed up, she squished her boobs against his cock, a naighty sound ringing out from the valley of her cleavage.

“I can feel its heat and warmth in my boobs,” said Mirei. “Like it’s reacting to my own body heat.”

The man hadn’t cum for a week. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but even Mirei’s unfocused titfucking was more than he could take. After a few minutes of her breasts pressuring against his cock, he splurted out his first load. Drops of sticky semen ejected like a popped champagne bottle, falling onto Mirei’s breasts and face. The contrast of her tanned skin and the white semen only made her look more beautiful on the ultra high definition cameras that were being used. Mirei scooped up some of his cum onto her fingers, licking it. It had a salty, bitter flavor that was kind of weird, but it felt warm when traveling down her throat. Once it landed in her stomach, she felt the tingling in her pussy grow stronger.

Mirei got off the couch, approaching the other men. Removing her lingerie, she spread her legs, revealing her hairy pussy to them. Though her skin was tan and her hair brown, the insides of her pussy were a pure pink. The men couldn’t tell the difference between a virgin pussy or not, and they didn’t care. Mirei willingly, if hesitantly, showing them her most special place was enough for them to get harder than they’d ever been in their lives.

“I want to lick all over her body,” said one of the men.

“She’s so beautiful,” said another.

“Just look at those abs,” said the other one. “She smells amazing.”

“Miss Mirei, we want to make sure you’re wet and ready before we get to the main show,” said one of the men. “Let us lick your body!”

One of the men lay down on the floor. Mirei straddled his face, pushing her pussy onto his mouth. As the man’s view was blocked by Mirei’s lower body, his cock sprung to life and twitched back and forth of his own volition. It reminded Mirei of how her nipples twitched when she was hard, especially when she saw Mamori’s nipples. Her mental images of Mamori were growing fainter as the pleasure took over her body.

Another one of the men also positioned himself under Mirei, lining up his tongue with her asshole. Mirei had never given much thought to her ass. It was an exit, not an entrance, but when the man started licking around her butthole, his tongue catching onto her anal hair, she felt a buzzing throughout her body that she’d never experienced before, pushed on by the man also licking her pussy at the same time. Two tongues were going inside her, digging about her insides and making her sweat with excitement. They dug into her pussy folds and the grooves of her ass, their slippery warmth mixing with her own.

The man who had wanted Mirei to suck his cock approached her on his knees. He grabbed one of her breasts with one hand, and rubbed the other against her muscled stomach, digging his finger into her belly button. His eyes lit up like he had been given a Christmas present. “Whoa!” he said. “Your abs are so firm, but your breasts are so soft. And these nipples. They’re big and red and they look so suckable.” After squeezing down on Mirei’s cum-glazed breasts for a moment, he lowered his head and started sucking on her nipple, gently tugging at her breast.

Mirei could still feel the warmth where his hand had sunk into her titflesh. Now he was teasing every bump on her areola. Mirei saw her free nipple growing harder at the same time as he played with her other one. They were so hard they hurt, erecting in sync with her clitoris, which only provided another target for the man who was eating her out. Mirei had been self-conscious about her big clit, but now she was growing to love it. Her moans were growing louder and more shameless, her body being attacked from every angle.

“Mirei... can you raise your arm?” asked the fourth man.

“What do you want with me?” Mirei asked.

She lifted her arm, revealing the grown-in patch of armpit hair. It had become quite sweaty and smelly since the bright studio lights turned on her. The man leaned in and took a deep whiff of her armpits, his cock throbbing at the sour stink of Mirei’s pits. He licked her armpit sweat off, delighting in the flavor of a strong woman like her. He kept licking it, savoring every drop of condensation from her armpits.

Mirei’s entire body was going numb, small electric sparks spreading through it from every angle. Her nervousness was growing less tense as the tingling in her pussy rose. She wasn’t even thinking about the camera. Only how to please these men who were treating her with something men had never given her before. Respect and dignity. They might have gone a little overboard with it, but small steps were important when it came to easing her fears about these things.

In the editing room, Meifong was sprawled out in a chair with her legs wide open. Watching Mirei getting teased from every angle was a turn-on, but the real kink she had was watching the donations counter at the bottom of the screen. Aphrodite Studios’ livestreams were also fundraisers, and right now the funds were being raised into the stratosphere. As the number got higher, she got wetter. With her fingers teasing her pussy and nipples alone, she could cum just from watching her bank account numbers go up.

“Fuck yeah,” Meifong said. “I love watching those big bills swing around. Empty those golden sacks and show me those long numbers. You know I like a man with a thick wallet. Keep those donations flowing in, loyal viewers!”

Meifong kept her distance. She didn’t want to cum so hard that she damaged the editing computers. That had happened once before, the loss that Aphrodite Studios suffered made her vow to be more careful when masturbating. Her fingers dug into her tight pink pussy fiercely, brushing against her inner walls and making her moans rise in pitch. She wasn’t even giving stage directions anymore. Merely letting the lust of the gentlemen she had chosen guide them in how to properly use Mirei’s body.

Pushing her finger against her clit, Meifong moaned while looking at the numbers on a graph going up. “If you keep donating so much money to me, I’ll be able to lay a lot of nest eggs. Fuck, it’s coming in from so many countries! Japan, America, Taiwan! It’s an international orgy of money!”

The squishing sounds from Meifong’s pussy would be on the later released Blu-Ray as a commentary track. Those who viewed it said the experience was akin to masturbating along with the director, which only made the included film ten times more erotic.

Mirei’s body had been pushed to its limit. She was trying to maintain her stoic image, to hold back the inner desires she had long thought taboo. That barrier had been broken. Her stiff nipples, her hard clit, her puckering asshole, even the warm and wet feeling in her armpits. It all converged in her head into a fuzzy image. Mirei leaned her head back, aiming her crotch towards the dick of the man who had been eating her out. Letting out a primal scream, Mirei finally came.

“So... GOOD!” she shouted.

It was as though a hose that had been stepped on unleashed all of its water at once. Sticky, warm squirt launched from Mirei’s pussy, drenching the man’s dick in a downpour of love juice. Mirei panted heavily, her body still numb from that mind-blowing orgasm. She and Mamori had cum in many different ways, but she had never used her anus or armpits like this before. A loose, happy smile crossed Mirei’s face as she started to come down from the climax.

“My body feels... happy,” said Mirei. “But this tingling hasn’t stopped. Do you know how I can deal with this?”

“Can I put my dick inside you?” asked one of the men.

With her legs still spread wide, Mirei opened her sopping wet pussy with her fingers. The man rubbed his shaft against her slit. It was already coated in her juices from her squirting, so slipping it in was easy. Mirei saw that his mouth was still dripping with her pussy juice. The image of it was incredibly erotic. Mirei closed her eyes, wincing at the thought it might hurt. She was so wet that she didn’t feel a thing. When a fullness in her lower body overtook her, she opened her eyes and saw where they were connected. His dick was inside her, all the way up to the base.

“Mirei, it feels so good inside you!” said the man. “Your pussy is tight and sticky, and so warm!”

The other man was behind her, spreading apart her ass cheeks to get a look at her hairy butthole. It was coated in her sweat and love juices, just as wet and eager as her pussy. The man who had been rimming her poked his dick against her asshole. “It’ll feel even better with two holes,” the man said. Mirei nodded in approval.

He pushed his glans into her ass, popping it in gently. His dick was greeted, being tickled by Mirei’s prickly ass hair. Mirei’s lubed-up ass swallowed the rest of his cock slowly, taking it in until it was all the way inside her. This was something Mirei had never experienced before. Though her asshole had gotten plenty of use in the bathroom, she wasn’t prepared for something to go in rather than come out. Her expanded anus got used to his cock, acclimating to it until the warmth of his dick inside her started to melt into becoming one with her body.

The man inside her ass groped her breasts from behind, while the man inside her pussy rubbed her toned stomach. They got themselves into a rhythm. When one of them plunged into her asshole, the man inside her pussy pulled out. Then vice-versa. The man in her pussy plunged in as Mirei felt her asshole being pulled by the man from the back, all while her breasts were being groped. With her back covering his line of sight, the man groped around until he found Mirei’s nipples, pinching them between his fingers. Mirei let out a yelp as her hard nipples rolled around on his digits, the feeling spreading down to her belly.

Mirei’s moans were picking up, getting more naughty as her pussy and ass were being taken, the men’s hard dicks rubbing against each other inside her. Her entire lower body was stuffed with dicks. The men wouldn’t let her upper body rest either. The first man that had approached Mirei was hard again. He asked her to open her mouth, moving his cock past her lips until it was so deep inside her mouth. She could taste the dried cum on it from the first time she’d sucked him off. He was still hard, and so pent-up.

Finally, the last dick of the four slid under Mirei’s arm. Her sweaty armpit hairs brushing against his cock felt better than any sex sleeve. The man inside her ass was experiencing similar pleasure from Mirei’s ass hair brushing against his dick as he went in and out. Mirei couldn’t say anything more than moans. Her mouth was muffled, and the bliss her lower body was experiencing overwhelmed her. When the last dick pushed out of her armpit, it smelled like her pit sweat. That only turned her on more.

Her entire body was glistening with sweat. Mirei thought to herself. These men weren’t the same as the ones who had violated her. They were treating her gently, worshipping her body. Their dicks were going deep inside her, close enough that they could almost touch her womb, while the one behind was going deep inside her bowels. The cameras captured this lewd dance from every angle, showing the points where their bodies connected with Mirei. No censors or mosaics. Just raw, unfiltered images of hard cocks going in and out of Mirei’s pussy lips and asshole.

Back in the editing room, Meifong’s eyes wandered to see the comments scrolling up the side of the video. She was amazed that so many men could comment on her lewd livestream one-handed. Their comments were simple, but enthusiastic. They were jealous of the boys she had chosen, and many said that they were jerking off to the stream, and promised to do so many more times once it was released as a video. Next to money, praise for her talents was another thing that got Meifong wet.

“Boys!” Meifong said, pushing the button to the microphone with her toe. “Shikishima says you’re free to cum inside her! Go wild!”

When the intercom sound clipped away, Mirei let out a yelp. Inside her mouth, her pussy and her ass, she felt their cocks become even harder and thicker inside her. She kept sucking on the cock inside her mouth. The first drops of his second load were starting to come out, just as thick as the first one. Mirei’s stomach growled a little. That sound made the men let out a cheer. She was hungry for them. Her lust and her hunger were beginning to blur together.

“Mirei! We’re going to cum!” said the men in unison.

“Here comes... the money shot!” said Meifong in the editing booth.

Meifong’s fingers dug into her pussy. She spun around her chair, aiming for a framed picture on the wall that had been taken after her first, self-starring porno film. The glass of the frame dripped with sticky nectar from Meifong’s powerful squirt. She took her fingers out of her pussy, licking her own flavor as she turned back around to the wall of monitors, wanting to see what was going on with Mirei.

With final, passionate thrusts, the men’s dicks popped. A hot and heavy load of spooge shot into Mirei’s pussy, swimming towards her womb. A second load fired in her ass, ropes of cum lining her ass with sticky warmth. The final one went down her throat, hot and sticky, a freshly-squeezed frosting with a salty flavor. As the man behind her squeezed down on her breasts, the man who had been partaking of her armpits aimed from the side, jerking his cock and stroking it until he shot his own load over Mirei’s brown skin. Drops landed on her breasts, her stomach and another one on her face.

Inside and outside, Mirei had been soaked in cum. As the men’s cocks fell limp, leaving Mirei on the floor on her back, she squirted for the second time that day. Mirei was too tired to move, her body numb. Cum was falling out of her pussy and asshole, dripping down from her hard nipples and her armpits. She licked the drops around her lips, savoring one last taste of the jizz that covered her body. Meifong would be joining her in the bath back in Torino Town once all this was over.

On the monitor showing outside the studio, Meifong saw Mamori approaching. Her finger still sticky with her own cum, she pressed the button. “Otaku four! Scramble! We’ve got an intruder! Head to the heliport immediately!”

The men grabbed their underwear and fled to the back room. Only an exhausted, sweaty Mirei was left in the studio. Mamori walked through the front door of the studio, and was greeted by Meifong. She had activated her Armed form, donning an armor that made her resemble a Gold Saint who channeled the power of Mammon. She held out her arm, blocking Mamori from entering.

“I don’t know how you found us, but no trespassing,” said Meifong.

“I’m just looking for Mirei,” said Mamori. “Is she okay?”

“Go see for yourself,” said Meifong.

Mamori saw Mirei on the couch in the studio. Her body was glazed with cum. Her face was slack and happy, but she wasn’t able to muster up many words, even more than usual. The experience had been pleasurable, if tiring. Still, the sight of Mirei’s beautiful, tanned naked body waiting for her made Mamori become aroused. She approached her partner on the couch.

“What happened to you?” asked Mamori.

“I was overcoming my fears,” said Mirei. “Don’t worry, I’m feeling fine.” The science was still out on if sperm had any effect on the virus.

“What’s all over your body?” asked Mamori. She approached Mirei’s breast, licking a fresh, warm drop of cum off her hard, red nipple. When Mamori swallowed it, she felt the same unusual tingling in her stomach. “It doesn’t taste bad. I kind of... like it.”

“It’s semen,” said Mirei.

“Where can we get more of that?” asked Mamori.

“That can be arranged,” said Meifong. “I’ve always wanted to do a Sperm Lesbians video!”

Mirei got a small cut of the profits from the video, but refused. However, when she and Mamori made it back to the mainland, the two of them looked at the boys at Mamori’s school in a new light.


End file.
